1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mammography apparatus, in particular a mammography apparatus in which the patient is positioned ventrally on a recumbent surface of a bed unit during the x-ray acquisitions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to create an x-ray exposure of the breast of the patient in the recumbent position, the bed unit has an opening at the level of the breast. Individual exposures of the breast of the patient are created for diagnosis, or a number of x-ray exposures from different angle positions are created to calculate slice images. For this purpose, an x-ray head is directed on an orbit around the breast to be examined, for example.